theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Takosuke Funeral (Feat. Bub)
Gallery Transcript * (Rain and Thunder Rumbling) * (Bubblun from Bubble Bobble floats the big bubble and lands to the enter the church building where's Takosuke's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Pentaro right by Takosuke's open red casket with Bubblun holding a tissue box and Pentaro grabs a tissue and puts is back on casket stand.) * Pentaro: (Whimpering A Bit) * Pentaro: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." * (Pentaro flies off sobbing wildly.) * (Hikaru walks sadly and walks by the Takosuke's open red casket.) * Hikaru: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Hikaru: "NAAAZEEEEEEEEEEE?!?" * (Cut to Upa, Kid Dracula, Power Pro-kun and Bomberman carrying Takosuke's now closed light red casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Takosuke's grave.) * (Akane's digging up Takosuke's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Mr. Parodius on it.) * (Frogger, Shiori Fujisaki, Ellinor Waizen and Ivan are looking depressed now that the Takosuke are gone for good.) * (Upa, Kid Dracula, Power Pro-kun, Bomberman and Bubblun put Takosuke's closed light red casket right in the grave pit.) * Memim, Sue and Option: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Belial: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-N-N-Noooo." * Belial: (runs to the casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Ivan grabs right on to Belial's left shoulder with his right fin.) * Captain Penguinovski the 3rd, Eagle Eagle Sabnosuke, Anna Pavlova and Yoshiko: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Pentaro: (Sobbing wildly.) * (Takosuke's closed red casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Memim and Sue: (Sobbing wildly.) * Option: (Sobbing and Wailing.) * TwinBee and WinBee (Sobbing wildly.) * Michael (Sobbing a bit.) * Hanako: (Sobbing a bit.) * Mambo: (Sobbing wildly.) * Shiori Fujisaki (Sobbing a bit.) * Frogger (Sobbing a bit.) * Hikaru and Akane: (Sobbing a bit.) * (Vic Viper, Lord British, Koitsu, Aitsu, Ivan, Penkuro and Ellinor Waizen are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Captain Penguinovski the 3rd, Eagle Eagle Sabnosuke, Anna Pavlova, Yoshiko, Belial, Memim, Sue, Option, TwinBee, WinBee, Michael, Hanako, Pentaro, Mambo, Shiori Fujisaki, Frogger, Hikaru and Akane are.) * (Power Pro-kun puts the shovels down.) * (Power Pro-kun's tearing up slightly) * (Bomberman, Kid Dracula and Upa take turns using a shovel.) * (Upa's looking down in depression that Takosuke's gone for good.) * Pastel and Madoka: (Sobbing wildly.) * Maria Renard: (Sobbing a bit.) * Upa: (Sobbing a bit.) * Nyami and Mimi: (Sobbing wildly.) * (Goemon and Ebisumaru are looking down in depression.) * (Sparkter's looking down in depression as well.) * (Bubblun's depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) * (Bomberman's burying the Takosuke's closed red casket.) * (Belial is still sobbing wildly while having her right tentacle out at Takosuke's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Tako Cutie from Gokujo Parodius in the Disco Stage...) * Tako Cutie: "Sayonara, Mr. Parodius." * Tako Cutie: (Evil Chuckle) * Tako Cutie: (Sobbing a bit) * (The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Bubblun place some daisies and tulips right on Takosuke's grave.) Voice Cast * Ninti Chance = Hikaru Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips